You Don't Have To Try So Hard
by Itisher
Summary: You can't fit in with the popular groups, but you continue to try even when they keep putting you down. No one accepts you as what it seems. No one likes you, but that whole opinion changes when he finally speaks up to you. "You don't have to be who you're not. You don't have to try so hard for anyone. I like you for who you are." I don't own Yugioh nor the song, "Try".
1. Introduction

**Hey! I found my stories to You and Pharaoh Atem and My High School Memories Will Never end and I'll be updating them shortly. This is a new story and I think a lot of people will like this. It's based on this song called, "Try" by Colbie Caillat. The lyrics will be bolded and in Italics. Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

**Introduction **

'Beeeeeeep!'

Your head shot up out of bed as your alarm clock went off. You ran into your bathroom and into the shower; getting ready for a new day of school.

**_"Put your make up on. Get your nails done. Curl your hair. Run the extra mile. Keep it slim. So they like you."_**

After your shower you got into some clothes which was blue skinny jeans with a few small rips here and there and a red white and blue crop top and a white tank top under it. For your feet, you had white Minnetonka Fringe Boots on.

You went back into your bathroom and applied makeup and curled your hair. Your emerald eye's scanned your appearance to make sure everything on you was perfect.

When everything was fine, you went back to your room and grabbed your book bag. School awaited you.

**_"Do they like you?" _**

You walked out of your house; locking your house door behind you. You started your trip to Domino High School.

On the way to school, you saw your "friends" walking a head of you.

"Hey guys!" You yelled trying to get their attention.

It seemed like they didn't hear because they didn't even turn around or even responded back.

You ran up to them yelling, "Hey, wait up!"

One of the girls turned and looked at you, she shot a "smile", rolled her eyes, and turned back around to continue walking with the group.

Her name was Madison and she was the second leader to the group. The group had a total of 11 people, counting 12 for you.

Four boys in the group played football. One had Blonde hair and honey brown eye's, his name is Joey Wheeler. The next boy had brown hair and brown eyes, his name is Tristan Taylor. Another boy had black hair and green eyes. His name is Antonio Markey. The last football player had a unique color of hair. Red, blonde, and black. His eyes are Amethyst with a small mix of crimson. He was the most popular boy and the team captain of the football team called The Domino Hurricanes. His name is Atem. Madison, his girlfriend, his coach, and some of his football player friends call him Yami.

Two girls are cheerleaders. Madison are one of them. She is a ginger with perfect green eyes and flawless olive skin. Her hair was curled and shoulder length. Another cheerleader is Kayla. She is a brunette with brown eye's. Her hair is crinkled.

Candy is a Volleyball player, Softball player, and a Basketball player. She was the leader of the group and the girlfriend of Atem. Candy has sandy blonde hair that stops right above her elbows, but she always keeps it in a elegant bun. Candy has such pretty blue eyes. Her fashion is expensive and up-to-date. Her nails are always done and her make-up is perfect with no flaw. She's smart and professional-like; Just like her brother who is Seto Kaiba.

Seto is also part of the group, he owns a multimillion dollar company called Kaiba Cooperation, and plays Basketball. He has most of the brains in the entire group combined. In math class he's a human calculator. The whole group is older than him by a year since he skipped 6th grade. The district asked him if he wanted to skip another grade, but he declined. Seto has chestnut brown hair and cold blue eyes that could look right through you as it seems. His girlfriend is Mai Valentine.

Mai Valentine has long blonde hair and violet eyes. She loves shopping and play's Volleyball with Candy. Mai also has a expensive choice of clothes and make-up.

Another girl with azure eyes and shoulder length brown hair is part of the group. She is a dancer and loves to make public speeches. Her name is Téa Gardener. Téa dates a boy named Dom Valenté.

Dom Valenté is a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. He play's Baseball and Hockey. Antonio and Dom gets along with each other very well.

"Morning, everyone." You said with a smile.

**_"Get your sexy on. Don't be shy, girl; take it off."_**

Candy was the only one who responded back, "Good morning, Veronica."

You looked at Candy and saw Atem had his arm wrapped around her waist. His headphones were on so he wasn't paying attention to you. Plus he was texting. You bet he had no clue if you were there.

"So" you started, "What's the plan today?"

"Go to school and go home like always." Madison spoke sounding obvious. Kayla nodded next to he'd agreeing.

"Seto, if the sum of all interior angle of a regular polygon is 1800°. How many sides does this polygon have?" Dom asked looking at his math book. Obviously he didn't do his homework.

"12." Seto didn't even look up, he was still reading his book.

Mai rolled her eyes and snatched the book out of his hands. His cold blue eyes shot up at her angrily looking for an explanation.

"Won't you stop trying to get smarter for a minute and walk with me? You won't have to take me shopping for a day!" Mai pleaded.

"Haha! I wonder, Kaiba, you must read in your sleep!" Joey shouted.

"Make another comment, Wheeler, and you'll be dead in your sleep." Seto growled.

**_"This is what you want, to belong. So they like you."_**

You gave up trying to make conversation with them since they already started one. You didn't want to cut them off even though you were mad that they ignored you.

"Hey, Veronica, why is your front curl out of place? It's sticking out from the others." Antonio asked, clearly trying to embarrass you.

And it worked.

Everyone looked at your hair, but Atem. Then Madison started to laugh. Joey, Tristan, Antonio, Dom, Mai, Kayla, Candy, and Téa began laughing too. Your cheeks became red.

You tried to fix it, but your hair only became worst. Your cheeks became redder.

"Here, let me fix that for you." Candy got out of Atem's arms without him looking up; still not noticing you. He simply put his hand in his pocket.

Candy started messing with your hair; telling you she'll fix it, but she only made it worst to get a good laugh.

Joey, Madison, Kayla, Antonio, Candy, Dom, Mai, Tristan, and Téa began laughing again, but this time harder.

Madison pulled out her phone and took a picture of it and probably posted it on the internet.

Your eyes started to water. You turned your head so no one would noticed.

**_"Do you like you?"_**

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter! Short I know, but I hoped you enjoy. If you really want t hear the song here is the link: ** /GXoZLPSw8U8?list=RDGXoZLPSw8U8** . Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is finally here! I did get some followers and a favorite, so that's telling me this story must be pretty good :). And thank you to those who have followed and favorite. Just take it a step further and review people! Anyway here's chapter two I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter #1**

You and "your friends" walked into Domino High. Kids filled the hallways trying to get to their locker or to talk to their friends.

Some kids went up to "your friends", talked to them, then walked away.

No one talked to you.

You entered your first period which is History.

The teacher, Ms. Limestone, started class.

"Today class, we'll be learning how the Egyptians' socialized with one another in their language."

A kid rose her hand.

"Question Rinnae?" Ms. Limestone asked while handing out a book called, "The Ancient Egyptian Language"

"How do people know how they talk to one another?"

"We went over this, Rinnae. There are these smart scientist who dig in dirt and study other cultures. Can anyone help Rinnae out of who those smart people are?"

Atem rose his hand.

"Yes, Yami?"

"Archaeologist."

"Correct. You all learned who those people were in Fifth or Sixth grade. Now, you will need a partner for this."

You heard people whisper, "Yes!" But then Ms. Limestone said,

"I will be choosing them."

The class groaned and some people whispered, "Crap!", "Darn!", "Seriously!" or "Oh, come on!"

In your head you were happy that you didn't have to choose because no one wanted to be your partner anyway. You'd be the "loser who doesn't have a partner" and the "kid who can't make friends".

"Here's your partners. Chelsea and Candy. Joey and Dom. Kayla and James. Rinnae and Antonio. Chester and Téa. Seto and Missy. Jose and Amanda. Yami and Veronica..."

Your eyes widened and you blocked out Ms. Limestone's voice. "Atem and I are partners?" You whispered under your breath in disbelief.

"Jaymarie and Tristan. Larissa and Cleopatra. Robin and Alex. And Madison and Charlie." Ms. Limestone finished. "Read and follow the directions on page 106." Ms. Limestone went to her desk to do some work.

Everyone got with their partners. You went to Atem, bringing your book with you.

Atem was already at page 106.

"Hey." You said, trying to get him to notice you.

"Hey. Okay now let's start. The Egyptians wrote their words as hieroglyphics. For example, the Vulture crawling symbols an letter A in our language."

You started to read a paragraph from to book, " In AD 391 the Byzantine Emperor Theodosius I (the first), closed all pagan temples throughout the empire. This action terminated a four thousand year old tradition and the message of the ancient Egyptian language was lost for 1500 years. It was not until the discovery of the Rosetta stone and the work of Jean-Francois Champollion (1790-1832) that the Ancient Egyptians awoke from their long slumber. Today, by virtue of the vast quantity of their literature, we know more about Egyptian society than most other ancient cultures."

Atem looked at you and smiled, I didn't know if it was fake or real. He's pretty good at hiding his fake smiles.

"What?" You asked him.

"Awesome stuff, right?" He asked looking through the book.

"Uh, I guess." You didn't know popular kids actually liked school, well there's Seto, but a football player named Atem? That's a whole other story. So you played it off like Madison would. "Anyway, let's get back to this."

**_"You don't have to try so hard."_**

Atem rolled his eyes and began reading the procedure.

"Number one. Write-" Atem started, but you cut him off.

"Wait, we didn't read the second paragraph." You began to read it.

"Well I did, so let's just do the directions and get this over with. I bet the other kids are on step 8." Atem said and continued to read step one.

You agreed to him so he won't get mad and talk about you to the group. That's what popular kids do right? Gossip and tell on others?

"Number one. Write your name in hieroglyphics." Atem began writing his name.

"And I want you to know baby! I, I love you like a love song, baby! I, I love you like a love song, baby!..."

You looked at Atem to see him taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't tell me that Selena Gomez is your ringtone." You started to write your name in hieroglyphics.

"Only when Candy calls or text. She got this ringtone for me, and told me to imagine her singing it to me." He looked at you then back to his phone texting Candy back.

"Candy and the girls are going to the mall today, I'M asking you if you want to come."

And if Atem had never asked you to come you wouldn't be there. So does that mean every time they hang out, you're never there?

"Oh, if it's okay with Candy?" You asked.

_**" You don't have to give it all away."**_

"I'm asking you. Not Candy." Atem looked serious.

"Well you won't be the one who's going, she will.

Geez Veronica, just take the invitation!...

A smile came on Atem's lips. "Really huh?" He began writing his name in hieroglyphics again.

Damn! It's too late to say yes!

"You're right."

You looked back at Atem to see him looking at you with a faint smile on his lips.

"About wha-"

"I won't be the one going. But I do care about people and have heart and feelings." He put the last hieroglyphic for his name on his paper. "I want you to go with them because you're part of the group, but yet you're not. What do you do when you're at home? I bet sit around all day, being bored. Why not say yes and have a good time? For me, please?" Atem looked at you with some kind of emotion in his eyes and facial expression.

_**"You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up."**_

"Well-" you started, but got cut off.

"Come one. I'm Atem Novellvs! You can't say no to this million dollar face." He winked at you and smiled.

A light smile appeared on your face. "Maybe if you let me talk, I will."

Atem looked at me like he was famous "Well I'm giving you the chance to talk now."

"Yes." You answered him.

Excitement filled your body. You were actually going shopping with someone.

Atem texted something to his phone to Candy. You looked over to where she was sitting to see her staring at Atem with a mad facial expression.

Atem didn't even look back at her. When she looked at you, she rolled her eyes.

You looked down, upset.

"Come on. Let me help you finish this." Atem started to help you write your name in hieroglyphics.

* * *

**End of chapter! Was it good? Tell me by reviewing :)! Haha, doesn't it sound like Atem the only nice person in the group? And I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter two will be out shortly and to make me move faster, I need motivation like a car needs gas and that motivation is reviews :). **


End file.
